Mobius Infinity
The (Legitimacy Kingdom codename, real name unknown) was a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object which participated in the Gigant Hustler.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Design It has three large main cannons equipped on the upper back of the spherical body. Those main cannons can freely change their angle to aim anywhere between straight ahead and straight up. It uses a static electricity propulsion device that arranges five rings like flower petals.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 4 The main cannons have several protrusions about the size of hand mirrors surrounding the barrel at about two-thirds out from the base.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 12 Technology The Mobius Infinity is an unique second generation Object specialized in large-distance attacks equipped with an electrostatic propulsion device and three ultra-large railguns as its main cannons. The shells of these railguns have wings for attitude control and it prefers to fire them straight up to an extremely high altitude where they will turn in the shape of a and destroy the enemy from above. The attack combines the kinetic energy of the railgun with the potential energy of the high altitude to produce destructive power rivaling a meteor strike experiment, establishing the Mobius Infinity as the most powerful of all the Gigant Hustler's Objects. The technology was speculated by Quenser to be an offshoot of the Capitalist Corporations's mass driver tech.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 7 The maximum altitude the Mobius Infinity was shown to shoot its shells is twenty-five thousand meters,Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 9 though Heivia thought that if it wasn't for the wings in the shell changing their trajectory they would continue into space. It can also shoot the cannons horizontally, curving the shots in the air like a boomerang. To prevent the main cannons bending under their own weight or heat and causing its shots to miss their targets, the Mobius Infinity they use a thermal jacket that uses heat distribution to freely bend the barrel. In order to determine the bend of the barrels and adjust its accuracy, it has lasers reflectors installed on the barrels. However, mirrors can't be used as reflectors since they would break with the shockwaves of the cannon. Instead of trying to create indestructible mirrors, the Mobius Infinity blows ice crystals into reflectors. The snow crystals are made by gathering moisture around the dust in the air and then freezing it. It uses nanotechnology to create the core and sprays supercooled water around it to complete the crystal. The ice crystals can be constantly replenished and reformed into reflectors even after being destroyed by each shot. Like a photonic crystal, this artificial snow has the optimal design for bending the lasers.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 13 Quenser thought it likely had some kind of system using static electricity to deflect dust and other unwanted substances.Heavy Object: The Outer Gods Chapter 2 Part 15 Specifications * Class: Strategic Artillery Weapon * Type: 2nd Generation specialized in land battles * Length: 70m * Armor Material: 2cm x 500 layers (Including welding impurities) * Propulsion Engine: Electrostatic propulsion system * Top Speed: 530km/h * Main Armament: Large caliber railgun x 3 (Railguns use winged control shells) * Secondary Armament: Railguns, laser beams, etc * Main Color: Gray Chronology The Outer Gods The Mobius Infinity was one of the two Objects sent by the Capitalist Corporations to the Gigant Hustler, together with the Spider Joust. The Legitimacy Kingdom's infantry attacked it with several missile launchers as part of a plan to pretend they had interfered with its powerful main cannons, thus making the Mobius Infinity a tempting target for the Objects of the other two nations. Despite the fact that the Mobius Infinity intercepted the over one hundred missiles without an issue the plan was a success and it was targeted by several enemy Objects. Its allied Object tried to support it, but there wasn't much it could do against multiple Objects. The Mobius Infinity then shot its main cannons upwards. The first shot destroyed the Self Deception, tearing up the ground for kilometers and creating a giant crater. Then the Mobius Infinity took advantage of the fact the enemy Objects had been shaken up by that first impact to continue attacking them. It destroyed the Sand Cluster, and almost managed to also destroy the Gatling 033, whose Elite sacrificed its right main cannon to barely avoid the attack. The overwhelming power of the Mobius Infinity gave pause to the surviving attackers, once again returning to a stalemate where everyone was wary of everyone. However, a sudden water leak from an underwater vein disrupted the Baby Magnum's movements, making it the new target. During the combined attack on the Baby Magnum the Mobius Infinity changed the angle of one of its main cannons, aiming it horizontally. This caused the shot to curve in the air like a boomerang, bypassing the Royal Residence who was acting as the Baby Magnum's shield and striking the Baby Magnum in the support structure for its cannons. Quenser and Heivia discovered its use of ice crystals as reflectors, so they gathered the artificial snow that had fallen tno the battlefield, changed its nanotech core and shot it at the Mobius Infinity's reflectors using Heivia's Slingshot. The Mobius Infinity intercepted the missile with its anti-air lasers, scattering the altered snow crystal cores around the reflectors. When the reflectors were remade with the altered crystals they failed to determine the bent of the barrel correctly, causing the main cannons to miss. Realizing what had happened the Mobius Infinity aimed its secondary cannons at Quenser and Heivia, but the Baby Magnum took advantage of the distraction and shot it with a low-stability plasma cannon that punched through it and destroyed it. References Category:Objects